Happy Family
by Curlies
Summary: AU, MPREG. La muerte les arrebató un hijo a Erwin y a Rivaille, y sus padres a Armin. El destino los juntará a los tres para parchar sus corazones rotos. Y sólo el amor podrá mantenerlos unidos... ¿pero por cuanto tiempo...?
1. Prólogo

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Bueno, este nuevo fic se llama "Happy Family" aunque no todo será muy happy... no se dejen engañar por el título, será un drama digno para el programa de Laura Bozzo... (los mexicanos y peruanos entendimos el chiste...) Hah! (Los que no, que bueno que no lo hacen...)**_

_**ESTE ES UN FIC HECHO EN COLABORACIÓN CON KARIY (ella lo escribe, yo doy las ideas... no podría soportar actualizar 3 fics...)**_

_**Bueno, esta historia contiene:**_

_***Erwin X Rivaille (+ baby Armin)**_

_***Eren X Armin**_

_***Eren X Rivaille (en un futuro muuuy lejano (?))**_

_**También contiene lemon y mpreg =u=**_

_**Este capítulo sólo es el prólogo! Disfruten! (Y shoren?)**_

_**-.-**_

El hospital estaba lleno de personas, cada una de ellas metida en sus propios asuntos. Algunos se encontraban ahí por familiares enfermos y otros tal vez por sus propios dolores. Pero nada de eso importaba para el rubio que corría, esquivando personas y objetos y de vez en cuando dando empujones sin molestarse en disculparse por ello.

Eran cosas sin importancia, no tenían cavidad en la mente de él, solo quería llegar al lado de la persona que amaba. Necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que podría despertar y verlo a su lado nuevamente. Necesitaba hacerle sentir su amor, que estaba con él. Necesitaba tomar su mano y acariciar su cabello. Lo necesitaba, y nada más importaba.

Su mente viajaba lejos, miles de posibilidades corrían por ella. Sus piernas se movían solas y parecía que se supiera de memoria cada rincón del hospital, pues no dudó en ninguno de sus pasos. Solo hacía unos momentos había estado haciendo su trabajo en las calles de la ciudad y ahora sentía que su vida le era arrebatada sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Detuvo sus pasos en frente de una puerta blanca, tan blanca como las otras puertas que había en el lugar. Pero esta tenía algo especial para Erwin. Sin dudarlo, Erwin extendió la mano y abrió la puerta.

La habitación, amplia y totalmente blanca, fue lo que menos importó cuando la puerta cedió. El rubio permaneció en el marco de la puerta, inspeccionando el lugar hasta que sus ojos dieron con la persona que buscaba.

Rivaille se encontraba en la camilla del cuarto, a un costado de la puerta. A Erwin le rompió el corazón la imagen de su esposo, sentado en la camilla con la mirada agachada y perdida y sus brazos rodeando protectoramente su vientre. Sin dudarlo, Erwin se dirigió a un lado del pelinegro, tomando asiento en la camilla, de frente a su esposo. Rivaille no se movió ante la presencia de Erwin, estaba ausente, desconectado totalmente del mundo.

Al rubio le dolía ver así a su esposo. No se suponía que las cosas terminarían así. Erwin se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo. Estiró el brazo y tomo entre sus manos una de las de Rivaille, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él.

— Erwin… — El corazón de Erwin se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho, la voz de su amor estaba rota, inundada por la tristeza. Parecía más un lamento que nada — E-el bebé… — Aun tenía la mirada perdida y sus labios comenzaron a temblar — Perdóname…por favor… no quería…

— Está bien, no digas nada — Erwin se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la frente del otro y después le abrazó, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos— No fue tu culpa, todo estará bien.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Erwin podía sentir su camisa humedecerse con las lágrimas de Rivaille. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los pequeños lamentos que salían sin permiso de los labios de Rivaille.

Erwin sabía que lo único que les quedaba era seguir adelante.


	2. El niño de ojos azules

Erwin Smith estaba orgulloso de ser considerado un hombre frío y calculador. La gente sabía que todas sus decisiones se basaban en lo que sería lo mejor para todos, aun si eso implicaba hacer sacrificios importantes. Esta frialdad, era precisamente la razón por la que había llegado a ser Capitán de casos especiales en la policía. Era un hombre respetable y admirable a quien todos conocían. No se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie y no dejaba que la situación lo controlara.

Precisamente fue por esto que muchos observaron con asombro, como ese hombre tan tranquilo y frío ante cualquier situación, salió corriendo de la Estación de Policías con rumbo desconocido durante horas de trabajo. Si bien nadie objetó nada, la curiosidad rondaba en todos los presentes.

Erwin corría por los largos pasillos del lugar que le resultaba familiar. Blancas paredes y un fuerte aroma a desinfectante llenaban sus sentidos. Las visitas al hospital eran normales cuando se era el encargado de hombres y mujeres que no dudaban en dar sus vidas por sus trabajos. Estaba familiarizado con la sensación abrumadora que lo golpeaba nada más entrar. Pero jamás se esperó estar en ese lugar por algo como lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo, no de nuevo.

Él había luchado duro en su vida para lograr ser alguien importante. Luchaba por sus ideales de un mundo mejor, aunque muchos lo acusaran de tonto y soñador. Cuando había entrado en la policía, a sus diecinueve años, se había sentido orgulloso de ser capaz de haber logrado dar el primer paso para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Recordaba con dicha como poco tiempo atrás había desposado al hombre del cual se había enamorado y como había recibido con agrado la noticia de que pronto sería padre. Sin embargo, la tragedia golpeo a su vida arrebatándoles el pequeño ser que aún se estaba formando. Rivaille (su esposo) y él habían logrado superar a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia esa perdida. Había sido duro, pero lo habían logrado. Sin embargo la cicatriz seguía ahí.

Ahora, que creía que podría continuar con su vida normalmente, la tragedia lo golpea una segunda vez.

_El rubio capitán se encontraba en su oficina leyendo informes sobre la operación organizada para combatir a un grupo de delincuentes dedicados al secuestro y crimen organizado cuando se vio distraído por el pitido del teléfono. _

_Aun con la mirada en los documentos, Erwin levantó el teléfono contestando con voz firme._

—_Capitán Smith_

—_Erwin… — La voz del otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír instantáneamente._

— _Rivaille, que sorpresa que me llamas ¿A caso me extrañabas? — Erwin espero escuchar algún indicio de molestia de parte de su esposo. _

_Sabía lo fácil que era molestar al pelinegro e incluso tenía que admitir que a veces disfrutaba haciéndolo. Sin embargo, el silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo apartar los ojos de los papeles que sostenía y centrar su atención totalmente a la llamada. Si bien Rivaille no era una persona muy habladora, el silencio de su esposo le hizo sentir incómodo y lo puso alerta. _

— _¿Rivaille? ¿Todo está bien? — El silencio continúo y Erwin se comenzó a desesperar cada vez más — Rivaille…_

—_Llamarón del hospital — El rubio se tensó. El agarre en el teléfono se intensifico hasta el punto donde sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. —Rose tuvo un accidente._

Erwin se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera. Su rostro escondido entre sus manos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Rose era su hermana menor, esa que le había dado la fuerza para seguir su camino. Hermosos ojos azules y largo cabello rubio. Era como una briza en verano, que te refresca hasta en el más caluroso de los días. A pesar de ser menor, se había casado mucho antes que Erwin; mucho más joven también. Armand Arlet era el nombre del hombre. Amable y bondadoso, le había demostrado al mayor de los hermanos que era digno de sostener la mano de la dulce Rose.

Se suponía que la pareja visitaría a Erwin y Rivaille para el cumpleaños del rubio. Se suponía que llegarían esa misma tarde. Se suponía que estarían a salvo. La preocupación del Capitán creció al saber que no habían ido solos, si no que su pequeño de apenas cuatro años recién cumplidos los acompañaba. Armin, recordaba que se llamaba el niño. Lo habría visto una o dos veces cuando sólo era un bebé.

Los pasos por el corredor se le hacían distantes, las voces a su alrededor no le importaban en lo más absoluto. Solo quería saber cómo estaba su hermana. Los minutos pasaron antes de sentir una mano acomodándose en su hombro. Erwin levantó la mirada, reconociendo esa mano enseguida.

—Rivaille... — El pelinegro se encontraba parado a un lado de él, con la mirada tan seria como siempre y un rostro casi inexpresivo. Sin embargo en sus ojos, el rubio pudo distinguir un brillo de preocupación particular.

— Vine en cuanto pude, lamento haber tardado tanto — Rivaille tomó asiento a un lado de su esposo y sujetó su mano — ¿Cómo están?

Erwin se talló los ojos con pesadez. Las cosas estaban bastante mal ya, las enfermeras no habían dicho nada del estado de su hermana aún, pero sabía que su cuñado no había sobrevivido al accidente.

— Armand murió en el lugar y aún no sé mucho de Rose — Rivaille asintió en respuesta. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y era algo que Erwin sabía. Para él, el hecho de que su esposo estuviera ahí era más que suficiente. — Gracias al cielo el pequeño está bien. Algunos rasguños, pero al parecer, el golpe lo recibió totalmente la parte delantera del auto.

Erwin había escuchado que el accidente había sido ocasionado por un auto cruzando la luz rojo. No sabía muchos detalles, pero la policía de tránsito se había encargado de eso.

Los minutos siguieron pasando como si fueran horas. Rivaille no se había separado de Erwin, aún con sus manos entrelazadas en señal de apoyo. Rivaille era realista, sabía que ninguna palabra de aliento que dijera cambiaría la realidad. Armand estaba muerto y el estado de Rose era incierto. Tal vez era cruel, pero la vida le había enseñado a que ninguna oración o plegaria desesperada cambiaría el hecho de que el mundo seguía girando.

De un momento a otro, como salido de la nada, un doctor se acercó a la pareja que esperaba sentada por noticias.

— ¿Ustedes son parientes de la señora Arlet? — Preguntó el hombre en bata blanca. Erwin enseguida se levantó de su asiento y asintió. Después de tanto tiempo de estar en silencio, la voz no le salía. — Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero su cuerpo se encuentra muy débil y sus heridas no están sanando como deberían. Esta noche es crítica para ella.

El rubio contuvo el aliento unos momentos, procesando lo que el facultativo le decía. Ahí estaba él, el respetado Capitán de las fuerzas especiales de la policía, conocido por su frialdad al momento de hacer las cosas y su gran cualidad de mantenerse sereno en cualquier situación. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Creyó que el haber vivido una situación similar meses atrás le haría inmune al dolor. Pero esta nueva realidad lo superaba totalmente.

— Tal vez deba estar a su lado — La sugerencia del doctor paso desapercibida por los oídos de Erwin, hasta que un ligero apretón en su mano lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta de que Rivaille aún tenía sus manos entrelazadas.

— Deberías de ir — Le susurro con la voz tan monótona como siempre. Erwin solo asintió antes de seguir al doctor al área de cuidados intensivos donde su hermana se encontraba.

Al final su hermana había terminado falleciendo esa noche. Apenas y había tenido tiempo de entrar a la habitación y sostener su mano llena de heridas antes de que los aparatos a los que estaba conectada comenzaran a volverse locos.

El funeral fue rápido y sencillo. Dos ataúdes negros situados uno al lado del otro, familia llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos, algunos lamentándose por el pequeño que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su abuelo paterno, aún sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Erwin se encontraba parado a un lado del ataúd de su hermana, Rivaille unos metros atrás de él, apoyado en la pared y dándole el espacio que sabía que el rubio necesitaba.

Después del funeral, el tiempo pasó más rápido. Y pronto se cumplió un mes de todos los sucesos. Erwin había regresado al trabajo como era su costumbre y trataba de mantener la mente ocupada en sus deberes y su esposo. Sumergirse en la depresión no era el tipo de futuro que su hermana hubiera deseado para él.

Un día, sin embargo, mientras miraba un álbum familiar que había encontrado entre las pertenencias que le habían sido regresadas de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que había dejado completamente olvidado al pequeño niño que acababa de perder a sus padres. Armin, rubio y de ojos azules como Rose, lucia siempre contento en cada una de las fotos que pasaba. Totalmente diferente al pequeño niño asustado sentado en el regazo de su abuelo el día del funeral.

La culpa invadió a Erwin y decidió ir a visitar al pequeño. Después de todo, era su sobrino y si necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda, él se la daría. Rivaille había apoyado la idea de Erwin, pero había preferido quedarse en casa en lugar de acompañarlo. Era un momento que debía compartir sólo con el pequeño y no se sentía muy cómodo con niños de todas formas.

El rubio llegó a la pequeña casa donde vivían los abuelos de Armin. En la fachada, sentado en una esquina y totalmente solo, se encontraba el pequeño rubio sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro un poco grande para un niño como él. Erwin sonrió al pequeño cuando se acercó, pero en cambio, el niño centro toda su atención en el libro abierto, como si realmente pudiera leerlo.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó amablemente al abuelo de Armin, que salió de la casa al escuchar el auto estacionarse en la cochera.

— Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el hermano de Rose. — El hombre mayor, con el cabello canoso y los ojos cansados por la edad, invitó a Erwin a tomar una taza de té con él y su esposa.

Platicaron un poco, y el señor Arlet le comentó lo retraído que se había vuelto Armin después de lo de sus padres. No hablaba mucho y no se despegaba de ese grueso libro que cargaba a todos lados. Erwin escucho atento a todo lo que se le platicaba, curioso de saber cómo el pequeño Armin estaba llevando la pérdida de sus padres.

— ¿Puedo platicar con él? — Erwin preguntó, mirando por la ventana donde se podía observar a Armin, aún sentado, aún con el libro abierto y aún ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Claro, si es que le responde.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia el pórtico. Armin ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro cuando Erwin se sentó a su lado. Un silencio un poco incómodo se entablo entre ambos, o por lo menos eso le pareció al mayor. Erwin podía jactarse de tener una mayor habilidad para socializar con la gente de la que Rivaille tenía, pero en lo que respectaba a niños, se sentía igual o incluso más perdido que su esposo.

— ¿Usted es mi tío? — La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Erwin ¿No era un poco _demasiado_ formal ese niño para tener cuatro años? Erwin titubeó antes de contestar, aún cuando no era para nada algo común en él.

— Sí, soy tu tío, Erwin Smith — Armin observó detenidamente al hombre sentado junto a él y después desvió nuevamente la mirada al libro. Para sorpresa de Erwin, Armin volvió a hablar.

— Mamá estaba feliz porque lo veríamos pronto. — Erwin volteó la vista hacia Armin, que no separaba su mirada del libro — Ella siempre hablaba de usted, ella lo quería mucho.

Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír, él también quería mucho a Rose. Era su hermana menor, después de todo. El mayor miró detenidamente al niño. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios caían por su cara como pequeñas cascadas de oro, y sus ojos azules estaban húmedos por lágrimas contenidas. Armin definitivamente se parecía a Rose. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Erwin pasó un brazo por los pequeños hombros del niño y lo acerco a él de manera protectora.

— ¿La extrañas? Porque yo la extraño mucho. — En ese momento Armin apartó la vista del libro, con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de contener más las lágrimas.

— Yo…yo la extraño… — A Erwin se le rompió el corazón al ver al pequeño niño aferrándose a su camisa y comenzando a llorar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era tan pequeño y estaba tan solo en ese mundo.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, la ropa ya se encontraba tirada por todos lados sin ningún orden. Erwin sabía que Rivaille lo regañaría por dejar el lugar hecho un caos el día siguiente, pero eso no importaba en se momento. Lo que importaba eran las manos que se deslizaban traviesas por el cuerpo ajeno, la boca que saboreaba el sabor de la piel ardiendo por el deseo, los miembros excitados que se rosaban entre ellos con desesperación.

Para Rivaille, era la noche perfecta para hacer sus cuerpos uno solo, para sentir a Erwin dentro de él, destrozándolo y haciéndole sentir el placer más grande de su vida.

Para Erwin, era la noche perfecta para tratar asuntos más importantes.

— Ah… Erwin…— Lo gemidos escapaban de la boca del pelinegro sin control alguno. El rubio sabía como volverlo loco.

— Rivaille…— Erwin besaba el cuello de su esposo con ansias. Tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para decir lo que quería decir — Rivaille… quiero adoptar a Armin.

Entonces, la temperatura de la habitación paso de un calor sofocante hasta un frío que dejaría en vergüenza al polo norte. Sin decir palabra alguna, Rivaille se separó de Erwin y comenzó a juntar su ropa del suelo.

— ¿Rivaille?

— No

— Pero…

— No

— ¡Al menos escucha mis razones! — Erwin sabía que la idea no le haría gracia a Rivaille, y que convencerlo sería trabajo difícil si no era que imposible, pero no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente. —Los abuelos de Armin son ya mayores, no podrán con la responsabilidad de un niño ellos solos.

— Y por supuesto nosotros si podemos cuidar de un niño de tres años — Dijo Rivaille con sarcasmo.

— Cuatro, de hecho— Corrigió Erwin — Pero ese no es el punto. Rivaille, podemos criarlo entre los dos. Tal vez yo no esté muy seguido por el trabajo, pero tú estás aquí y…

— ¿¡Insinúas que aparte de adoptarlo, quieres que YO sea quien se haga cargo de él!?

"Ok" Erwin pensó "Mala elección de palabras"

— Rivaille —Erwin se tranquilizó y comenzó a pensar con la cabeza fría, de verdad quería adoptar a Armin e intentar darle el hogar que había perdido — Después de lo que ocurrió con el bebé ya no intentamos tener hijos — Rivaille se tensó ante las palabras de Erwin.

— No te atrevas a mencionar eso…

— Podemos intentar tener una familia sin arriesgarte…

— ¡Cállate! — El pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a largarse lo más lejos que pudiera de Erwin, pero la mano del rubio lo alcanzó antes y lo jaló en un abrazo.

— Sé que aún te duele, pero debemos seguir adelante— Erwin podía sentir la respiración acelerada de su esposo. Sabía que tal vez era una táctica sucia a utilizar, pero también sabía que no estaba mintiendo, y que lo que diría era porque realmente lo sentía — A él le arrebataron a sus padres, y a nosotros nos quitaron a nuestro hijo. Los tres estamos rotos de alguna manera.

La respiración de Rivaille se comenzó a tranquilizar. A pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda, Erwin sabía que su expresión en ese momento sería de dolor al recordar el pasado. El pelinegro era un hombre que no se ataba a hechos ocurridos anteriormente. Para el pequeño hombre vivir en el pasado era una pérdida de tiempo. No se ataba a eventos, lugares, cosas, nombres. Nada que pudiera distraerlo del presente.

Pero incluso él tenía sus debilidades, y la pérdida del bebé era una de esas.

— Podemos tener una familia los tres juntos. Tú, Armin y yo — Erwin susurro a su oído, provocando un pequeño escalofrió al más bajito.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Rivaille no entendía. De verdad que no comprendía como demonios había terminado ahí. Sentado, enfrente de un juez, con ganas de correr a esconderse y con Erwin sonriendo felizmente como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Era la misma situación del día de su boda, la única diferencia era que al salir del lugar, en vez de aventarles arroz, les darían un niño de cuatro años.

Maldecía internamente la maldita habilidad que tenía Erwin de convencer a la gente. Es que no era humano. Era un jodido demonio. Debió de haber sabido que su respuesta de _"Si consigues que los abuelos te den la custodia lo pensare" _era demasiado suave. Por supuesto que el maldito consiguió la custodia de parte de los abuelos. Era un jodido muñeco Kent en tamaño real. Era perfecto y le daría confianza hasta al más paranoico del mundo. Era obvio que le darían la custodia. Debió de haberse negado desde el principio.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?¡Por supuesto que me negué desde el principio!"

Solo que Erwin era un jodido manipulador que había utilizado su punto débil en su contra. Lo había manipulado para que a aceptara a ese niño en su casa. Maldición, un mocoso de cuatro años. Sucio, con tierra por todos lados, dejando manchas por donde pase, con la cara sucia y las manos llenas de gérmenes, hiperactivo, molesto, con piojos y mocos y enfermedades y…¡Necesitaba salir de ahí! Ese hijo de la gran puta de Erwin no lo obligaría a firmar, no señor. Ya una vez había firmado y debía admitir que había sido por amor. Ahora no había amor ni nada, lo estaban obligando.

Y hablando de obligar, Rivaille se preguntó dónde estaba el dichoso niño. Ya lo había visto antes en el funeral de Rose y su esposo, había estado muy tranquilo y lo había atribuido a que los ánimos habían estado bajos para todos. No había forma de que un niño de cuatro años fuera tan tranquilo.

Lo busco con la mirada por la sala y lo encontró sentado solo, sobre el sillón del despacho del juez, con una mochila en los hombros y un libro bastante grueso en las manos. Demasiado tranquilo. Rivaille se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le duraba la tranquilidad. Lo observó unos momentos más hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Por alguna razón que Rivaille no alcanzó a comprender, el niño apartó la mirada como si los ojos del pelinegro quemasen. El hombre solo alzó una ceja con confusión. Que niño más raro. Claro que Rivaille no sabía que con el ceño fruncido y mirada de querer cometer homicidio, lo único que había logrado había sido asustar al pobre Armin.

— Es su turno de firmar — La voz del juez dirigiéndose a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rivaille miro la pluma que el sujeto con barba le ofrecía. Desvió la mirada indignado, dispuesto a no firmar el acta de adopción.

— Rivaille, ya habíamos hablado de esto — Erwin lo miraba con esa mirada que daba a entender que no quería volver a discutir algún asunto importante. Esa mirada podría con cualquiera, menos con su necio esposo. El pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada por varios minutos, ambos sumergidos en una especie de batalla silenciosa.

Después de un rato sosteniéndole la mirada, Rivaille frunció el ceño y con molestia tomó la pluma que aún le ofrecía el juez y firmó el condenado papel mientras que Erwin sonreía más feliz que nunca.

— La próxima cosa que firme será el divorcio — Le susurró Rivaille con resentimiento.

— Pro supuesto, amor — Le respondió Erwin demasiado acostumbrado a los comentarios de Rivaille como para tomarle verdadera importancia.

— Muy bien — El juez habló nuevamente — Ahora oficialmente, ustedes dos son los tutores legales de Armin Arlet.


	3. Lo que jamás pudo ser

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Kariy y yo (Curlies) queremos agradecerles a todos su apoyo! ;u;**_

_**-.-**_

Rivaille estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón de la sala en el departamento que compartía con Erwin, y que ahora sería el hogar de Armin. Mientras tanto, el niño se encontraba sentado en otro sillón frente a Rivaille, mirándolo con algo de temor. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Rivaille estaba demasiado molesto como para hablar, y sabía que si lo hacía podría decir alguna cosa de la que después se arrepentiría.

— Muy bien Armin, tus cosas están ya ubicadas en la habitación. — Informó Erwin con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rivaille frunció más el ceño con esto. Que ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro a golpes.

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse a su habitación y encerrarse ahí toda la vida si era posible. Aún no estaba del todo convencido con la situación. Pensaba que Erwin se había dejado llevar demasiado. No entendía la necesidad tan grande de su esposo por adoptar a un mocoso e incluso un repentino remordimiento lo embargó. ¿Tanto quería Erwin tener un hijo?

Cuando Rivaille estaba por salir de la sala, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Siendo el más cercano a éste, respondió la llamada.

— ¿Quién es y qué quiere? — Tan elocuente como siempre.

— _Jajajaja ¡Hola pequeño Ravioli! _— Ya está, iba a colgar. — _¡Espera, espera, no cuelgues!_

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Hanji? — Rivaille no tenía ganas de soportar a la loca que había tenido como compañera en las Tropas Especiales.

— _¿Qué no puedo llamar para decir hola?_ — Preguntó con voz animada — _Escuché que eres mamá ¡Felicidades!_

— Hanji, te juro que si no me das una buena razón para no colgarte en tres segundos…

— _Ok, ok, necesito hablar con Erwin _— Dijo con voz un poco más seria.

Rivaille dirigió la mirada a Erwin, quien se encontraba platicándole a Armin sobre lo mucho que se divertirían los tres juntos. Armin parecía un poco más animado y el miedo se había esfumado de su rostro. Rivaille se preguntó que había hecho para que el niño le tuviera tanto terror.

— Erwin, te llama la loca de Hanji. — El rubio se levantó y tomo el teléfono agradeciéndole a su esposo. Fue a la cocina, importándole poco la conversación que Erwin tuviera con Hanji.

Había sido un día pesado. Rivaille no creía que pudiera soportar más, había agotado su cuota de tolerancia. Necesitaba dormir un poco, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía a punto de estallar. No necesitaba preocuparse por Armin, Erwin se quedaría con él, después de todo había sido su idea adoptarlo.

— Rivaille, tengo que ir a la estación. — Rivaille observó como su esposo lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. El pelinegro lo miró, con el vaso de agua que había tomado en la mano.

—… Llévale un abrigo al mocoso, hace frío.

— Sabes que ese lugar no es para niños.

Oh no, ese maldito no le iba a dejar al mocoso para cuidarlo.

.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — El pelinegro estaba ahora sentado en frente de la computadora tratando de buscar algo con lo que pudiera distraerse. Erwin se había ido hacía poco más de quince minutos y el silencio reinaba en el apartamento.

Armin no había dejado de seguir a Rivaille a donde quiera que fuera, y eso ya le estaba poniendo nervioso. Lo peor era que el mocoso no hablaba y solo miraba intensamente al mayor, como esperando algo de él. Cuando Rivaille lo enfrentó, Armin bajo el rostro al suelo, con algo de miedo, incapaz de sostenerle al mirada al mayor. Comenzó a jugar con las mangas del suéter que vestía y a abrir y cerrar la boca como intentado decir algo.

Sin embargo, las palabras no fueron necesarias cuando el pequeño estómago del niño hizo un rugidito, delatando al menor. Rivaille alzó una ceja. "Así que el mocoso tiene hambre" pensó mientras rodaba los ojos con exasperación. Se levantó de su silla sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, por supuesto siendo seguido por Armin.

Rivaille nunca había cuidado de un niño, así que no estaba seguro de qué comían los niños. Pensó que tal vez podría llevarlo a comer una hamburguesa o alguna de las comidas chatarra que tanto veía que les gustaban a los niños, pero descartó la idea porque no tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos con un mocoso a quien cuidar. Pedir una pizza quedó fuera de las opciones; era demasiado para un niño y no quería desperdiciar el resto, pues él no tenía hambre y no comería, además de que tardaría mucho en llegar y para cuando lo hiciera, probablemente ya tendría a los trabajadores sociales encima, demandándole por matar de hambre a un niño.

Así que se decidió por revisar el refrigerador y ver qué le podría preparar. Cuando abrió las puertas del aparato observó con detenimiento en su interior. Había restos de comidas pasadas, comida china que había sobrado de la cena, cervezas, y algunos vegetales. Entonces Rivaille vio el jamón escondido detrás de algunos trastes y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Tomó el jamón y la mayonesa y los colocó sobre la barra, enfrente de donde Armin ya había tomado asiento en uno de los bancos y miraba curioso lo que el pelinegro hacía. Buscó entre los estantes el pan y al encontrarlo lo colocó junto con las otras cosas.

Un sándwich fue la opción más fácil que había, además ¿a quién no le gustaban los sándwich de jamón? Sin mucho esfuerzo lo preparó y lo colocó en un plato frente a Armin.

El niño lo miró un poco antes de tomar el pan de arriba y levantarlo, para después observar el jamón como si jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida. Un tic apareció en la ceja de Rivaille ¿Acaso el moco estaba inspeccionando la comida que le había preparado?

— Come — Dijo con voz autoritaria, cansado de ver como Armin seguía mirando el sándwich como si fuera lo más raro que hubiera visto antes. El pequeño rubio levantó la mirada y observó a Rivaille con confusión — Dije que comieras — Rivaille entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazadora. Más le valía al mocoso comerse el jodido sándwich o él mismo se lo estampaba en la boca.

Armin dio un pequeño brinquito en su asiento algo espantando por el tono con el que el mayor le había hablado. Temblando un poco, tomó el sándwich y le dio un pequeño mordisco. La mirada de Rivaille se suavizó un poco y una mueca de satisfacción cruzó su rostro.

.

Erwin se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles sobre un arresto que había ocurrido recientemente. Le habían pedido que volviera a la central pues el personal era escaso y habían llegado un montón de casos que necesitaban de su atención inmediata. Era un día muy ocupado, y para evitar distracciones había decidido desconectar su teléfono y apagar el celular (aunque sabía que de seguro ya debería de tener unas 50 amenazas de Rivaille en el buzón).

No había sido su intención dejar a Armin solo con Rivaille; el pelinegro no parecía muy contento aún con la idea de adoptar a Armin, así que había pensado en darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbrara. Pero ser el capitán de las fuerzas especiales era un trabajo exigente y no le había quedado más opción de dejarlos solos.

— Erwin, tienes una llamada en la línea tres — Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Mike, la mano derecha de Erwin en el trabajo.

— Mike, pedí que no me pasaran llamadas, estoy ocupado — Dijo sin despegar la vista de las hojas que sostenía.

— Es tu esposo — Mike sonrió un poco antes de terminar — Se escucha un poco histérico.

Erwin separó la mirada de los documentos y levantó una ceja ¿Rivaille histérico? Sin dudarlo mucho levantó su teléfono y presionó el número tres.

— ¿Rivaille?

— _Oh dios mío, ¿porqué tardaste tanto en contestar? _

— ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Armin está bien? — Aunque le había sorprendido, debía admitir que la voz del pelinegro si se escuchaba un poco histérica.

— ¡_No, no está bien, creo que lo he roto!_—ok, Erwin no se esperaba eso.

— ¿Di-disculpa? — El rubio apartó el teléfono de su oído cuando escuchó a su esposo gritar cosas poco entendibles que sonaban como "ni se te ocurra hacerlo fuera de la taza" y "te haré limpiar eso si ensucias el piso"

— ¿_Ese mocoso tiene garantía o algo? Porque ¡Oh Dios, no ha dejado de vomitar desde hace quince minutos!… ¡Aléjate de la alfombra! _— Erwin no sabía si reír o llorar. Rivaille lo ignoró los próximos minutos mientras parecía que peleaba con el pobre niño sobre que debía mantener la cabeza cerca del inodoro para evitar manchar el lugar.

— Rivaille, es un niño, no creo que los niños vengan con garantía…— El rubio intentó hacer razonar a su esposo mientras los gritos seguían del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Pues no sé cómo, pero vas a regresarlo! ¡Ese mocoso me vomitó encima! _— Oh vaya, ese era un problema. Le sorprendía que Rivaille mantuviera un poco la compostura considerando lo obsesivo que era con los gérmenes y la limpieza.

— Muy bien, tranquilízate y escucha — Erwin se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Independientemente de que Rivaille estuviera histérico y molesto por lo del vómito, no era normal que un niño de cuatro años vomitara tanto. Se había ido no hacía más de una hora y el rubio parecía estar bien — ¿Acaso comió algo en mal estado? ¿Tiene fiebre? Tal vez deberías de llevarlo al doctor…

— _Oh, no, ese mocoso no entra a mi auto. No, no. _

— Rivaille…— Erwin usó su voz de "haces lo que te digo porque lo haces y punto"

— _¡Si tanto quieres llevarlo al doctor ven tu por él! ¿¡Cómo es posible que vomite tanto si lo único que le di fue un jodido sándwich de jamón!?_

—Espera, ¡¿que le diste un qué?!

—_... ¿Un sándwich de jamón? _— Oficialmente Erwin quería golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Rivaille lo iba a matar, pero merecería saberlo.

— E-escucha cariño, digamos que olvide decirte algo sobre Armin…

— _Oh maldición, no, como eso tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que este cubierto en vómito de niño, te mato, Erwin Smith._

—…Rose y Armand eran vegetarianos — Silencio, demasiado silencio para ser bueno — Probablemente Armin no ha probado carne en su vida…

—…_Limpiarás este desastre y dormirás en el sillón una semana. _

"Bueno" pensó Erwin al escuchar cómo se cortaba la línea "Pudo haber sido peor".

.

_La espalda el dolía, aún con el pequeño cojín acomodado en la silla era una tortura estar sentado todo el día. Ya no soportaba la situación, hacer papeleo no era lo suyo. Lo suyo era perseguir criminales por las calles de la ciudad, mientras esquivaba a la muerte en numerosas ocasiones y salía victorioso del campo de batalla. Por eso se había unido a la policía y estaba orgulloso de ello. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, rodeado de un montón de papeles mientras sus compañeros iban y arriesgaban la vida persiguiendo criminales._

_Como su esposo, que se había largado a hacer una redada a un bar en el que se había averiguado que vendían drogas a menores. Se había llevado a su compañera Hanji, a Mike y a otros agentes. Como siempre, se había ofrecido a ir, aunque sea a conducir el auto, pero Erwin se había reído y le había pedido que se quedara y mantuviera a salvo a su bebé. _

_Se enderezó un poco y estiró los brazos y las piernas. Las tenía completamente entumidas. Pero sabía que estar parado todo el día sería tal vez peor. Sus pies se ancharían y caminar sería un suplicio. Maldijo en voz baja al idiota de Erwin. Esto era su culpa._

_Decidió levantarse por un poco de agua, servía que se distraía un poco del jodido papeleo. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de la silla y enseguida e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su redondo vientre. Era una costumbre acariciárselo sin incluso darse cuenta desde que le habían dicho que esperaba un bebé, casi ocho mese atrás. Erwin decía que era tierno verlo hacer eso. _

_Mientras se dirigía a la máquina de agua, Rivaille pensó que de cierta forma agradecía que sólo le quedaba ese día de trabajo antes de que le dieran la incapacidad por embarazo. Miró el reloj de reojo, una hora más y sería libre. _

_Pasar el tiempo en su departamento viendo la televisión y comiendo todo el día no era muy alentador para él, pero prefería eso a que lo tuvieran encerrado haciendo el papeleo. _

_La idea de regresar a las calles le parecía más atractiva. Correr, someter a los que se revelaran en su contra, la adrenalina de disparar un arma. Un pequeño golpecito en el vientre le llamó la atención. Casi sin notarlo una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Así que a su pequeño también le emocionaba la idea. Las pataditas continuaron un rato más y Rivaille se concentró en sentirlas. Pensó con orgullo que sería un bebé muy activo. Ya en su vientre no dejaba de patear y moverse. Aunque a veces le resultaba incómodo, al pelinegro le alegraba saber que eso significaba que el bebé estaba bien. _

— _¿¡Que hacen!? ¡Deténgalo! —El grito de uno de los guardias llamo su atención. Enseguida levantó la vista de su vientre y miró la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. _

_Uno de los criminales que llevaban a la estación para interrogarlo y encerrarlo se había soltado del agarre de los guardias y ahora golpeaba a todos los que intentaban detenerlo. Rivaille frunció el ceño. Esos imbéciles, no sabían hacer nada bien. _

_Movido por la costumbre y su necesidad de acción, se acercó al individuo, esquivando a las personas que eran lanzadas por él. Al llegar a su lado le propinó una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer, pero se sujetó a un escritorio que estaba cerca. Rivaille lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo algo aturdido. _

— _¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien? Espósenlo y llévenlo a la celda — Todos los presentes asintieron. A pesar de tener ocho meses embarazo, la fuerza de Rivaille no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, aún era alguien de temer. _

_Los policías, aún algo temerosos, se acercaron al sujeto que se encontraba en el piso, dispuestos a hacer lo que el pelinegro les había ordenado, pero no contaron con que, movido por la furia, el criminal tomo a uno de los policías de la camisa y le quitó el arma que llevaba en el cinturón. _

— _¡Tiene un arma! — El grito hizo que Rivaille volteara de regreso a donde había dejado al hombre con los policías. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver que ahora ese sujeto, con el rostro desfigurado por la furia, le apuntaba directo con el arma. _

— _¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito enano! —_

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. No pudo moverse ni sacar su propia arma. Los policías a su alrededor corrieron a detener al hombre, pero el disparo llegó más rápido. _

_Rivaille sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se agitaba y sus piernas fallaban. La gente gritaba a su alrededor cosas sin sentido. Sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre de manera automática. Sintió algo húmedo en el lugar exacto donde momentos antes había sentido a su bebé patear. Bajo su mirada y lo único que pudo ver fueron sus manos cubiertas con sangre._

_Su bebé...Por favor, que su bebé estuviera bien...Ese pequeño que había aprendido a amar aun sin conocerlo…_

_Su mundo se volvió negro, no pudo distinguir más si sus ojos se habían cerrado o seguían abiertos. Sus manos seguían alrededor de su vientre, cubiertas de sangre. Ya no supo nada más._

"_Perdóname, Erwin, nuestro bebé…"_

Rivaille despertó de repente, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando. Estaba desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba. Miró con desesperación a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Erwin dormía a su lado. Parecía no inmutarse con la repentina reacción del pelinegro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba húmedo por el sudor. Se restregó el rostro con la mano.

— Una pesadilla — Susurró para sí mismo — sólo fue una maldita pesadilla.

Por supuesto que había sido una pesadilla. Nada había sido real, sólo un mal sueño.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, sus pies temblaban pero aún así continuo caminando. Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Erwin y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta pintada de color azul cielo. Con sus manos temblando, la abrió.

Sus ojos se posaron enseguida en el pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cama, acurrucado entre las sábanas y durmiendo tranquilamente ajeno al intruso en su habitación. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Rivaille se acercó y le acarició los rubios cabellos con delicadeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Ese no era su bebé, no era el pequeño que había estado en su vientre ocho meses. Su sueño no había sido una pesadilla, había sido el cruel recuerdo de que había perdido a su hijo no nacido. Al pequeño que lo despertaba con dulces pataditas y al que le hablaba cuando nadie lo veía.

Casi con desesperación se llevó la mano al vientre y por debajo de la camisa lo sintió. Sintió la cicatriz que le recorría de un lado a otro su vientre. Y un poco más arriba, sintió la cicatriz del disparo que le quitó a su pequeño bebé.

Esa noche se quedó despierto sin poder volver a dormir, sentado a un lado de Armin contemplándolo dormir y desenado que fuera su bebé el que se encontraba dormido en esa cama.


	4. Perdidos en el Centro Comercial

_**Aqui Kariy~ como Curlies se mudo de casa y no tiene internet, me tocó a mi subir el capitulo. La historia hasta le momento trancurre bastante tranquila, a Rivaille le costara un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a Armin, pero no se preocupen, como soy yo la que se encarga de la primera parte del fic no habra nada demaciado angustiante... preocupense cuando llegue la parte del fic planeada por Curlies :) **_

_**En fin, Disfruten del capitulo!**_

_**.**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Armin había llegado a vivir con ellos y Rivaille parecía acostumbrarse de a poco. Aún no aceptaba de todo el hecho de tener un mocoso andando por la casa, pero agradecía que Armin fuera más o menos ordenado y no hiciera un desastre a cada momento. Ese fin de semana era el descanso de Erwin, los tres habían decidido quedarse todo el sábado en la casa, sin nada mejor que hacer.

Rivaille se había puesto a leer un libro en la sala, mientras escuchaba las pequeñas risas del niño que correteaba por el departamento con Erwin. Al perecer jugaban a las escondidas por el lugar. Rivaille de alguna manera agradecía que el departamento fuera dúplex y espacioso, con tres habitaciones en el piso superior y un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes abajo, así no tendría al niño y a su esposo jugando encima suyo todo el tiempo.

El pequeño rubio había al parecer aprendido rápidamente que era mejor no molestar mucho a Rivaille. Normalmente cunado tenía hambre y estaban los dos solos, le jalaba un poco de la camisa dándole a entender que ya era hora de su comida. El resto del día podía pasarla jugando solo en lo que era su nuevo cuarto o sentado silenciosamente viendo la televisión mientras que el pelinegro leía o limpiaba una y otra vez la casa.

Después de un rato de lectura, Rivaille dejó de escuchar las risas del niño y las exclamaciones de Erwin, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño. Dejó su libro de lado en la mesita de centro de la sala y se dirigió a las escaleras para buscar a los otros dos en la planta alta. Lo único que le faltaba era que esos dos hubieran roto alguna cosa.

Justo cuando pasaba por el cuarto del niño logró escuchar unos murmullos que le llamaron la atención. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. En la habitación Armin estaba sentado en su cama mientras Erwin, hincado frente a él, limpiaba con cuidado la rodilla del pequeño, que ahora que se fijaba bien, parecía haber sangrado un poco. Rivaille frunció el ceño, más les valía no haber manchado el piso.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó de quien provenían los murmullos que había oído desde fuera.

—…Y entonces arrojó la pelota lejos y cayó en la casa de al lado — Erwin miraba interesado a Armin mientras el pequeño parecía le contaba alguna clase de historia.

— ¿Oh, enserio? Eso suena divertido — Erwin miró a la puerta donde Rivaille los miraba aún sorprendido. El rubio mayor sonrió ligeramente a su esposo — ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Ese niño no era mudo o algo? — Ambos rubios se quedaron mirando a Rivaille, asimilando lo que acababa de decir. Enseguida, Armin se puso un poco rojo y rehuyó la mirada del pelinegro mientras que Erwin soltaba una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Por supuesto que Armin habla — Contestó condescendiente

— Nunca lo he escuchado decir nada hasta ahora — Rivaille parecía bastante molesto con la situación. ¿Por qué ese mocoso no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegó?

— Tal vez simplemente te tiene miedo. — Ante las palabras del mayor, Armin se sonrojo aún más y parecía concentrado en hacer que la cama se lo comiera. Rivaille únicamente alzó una ceja.

Oh, así que el mocoso le tenía miedo. Sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala con su libro. Ahora se sentía como un completo idiota.

.

El domingo había llegado muy rápido para Rivaille. Como el sábado, el pelinegro hubiera preferido quedarse todo el día en casa aislado de la sociedad. Normalmente los domingos los pasaba acostado en el sofá con Erwin metiéndole mano en cada momento que podía y tratando de llevarlo a la cama. Pero ahora había un niño de cuatro años mirándolos atentamente con sus curiosos ojos azules.

Como el lunes sería el primer día de clases de preescolar de Armin en su nueva escuela, Erwin tuvo la brillante idea de ir al centro comercial y comprar cosas que pudiera necesitar y tal vez ropa nueva. Sinceramente, al pelinegro le parecía que su esposo estaba más emocionado por el primer día de clases que el mismo niño. Armin solo asentía con una sonrisa en la cara a cada cosa que Erwin le decía le compraría.

— ¿Realmente es necesario que yo vaya? — Rivaille miraba aburrido por la ventana del auto de Erwin mientras se acercaban al gran centro comercial. El clima era jodidamente frio y la idea de estar en su casa, calientito y con un té en la mano mientras leía algún libro le sonaba más tentadora que andar en la calle haciendo de niñera.

— Sera divertido Rivaille, a veces necesitas salir del departamento de vez en cuando —Rivaille solo miro a Erwin con resentimiento. Armin parecía bastante entretenido con el libro que había insistido en cargar a todos lado con él. El pelinegro se preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de leerlo.

Después de quince minutos de conducir, llegaron al Centro comercial. Bajaron del auto aferrándose a sus abrigos. Erwin tomo de la mano a Armin y le pido que no se separara de él. El niño solo asintió.

La primera parada fue en una tienda de útiles escolares. Ahí compraron colores, libros para colorear y algunas otras cosas que Erwin consideró importantes. Rivaille prefirió quedarse fuera de la tienda mientras los dos rubios veían entretenidos que más comprar. Armin hablaba animadamente con Erwin sobre cómo eran las cosas en su otra escuela.

La siguiente parada fue una tienda de ropa para niños. Erwin iba de un lado a otro viendo lo que pudiera quedarle a Armin. A Rivaille le parecía que Erwin era más una mamá emocionada que otra cosa. Esta vez Armin había preferido quedarse con Rivaille fuera de la tienda, más que nada porque nada más entrar un montón de señoras habían agarrado al niño de los cachetes y habían comenzado a apretarlos diciendo lo lindo que era.

— Se - señor Rivaille — El mayor levanto una ceja, era la primera vez que el niño le dirigía la palabra directamente. Rivaille lo miro dándole a entender que continuara con lo que sea que fuera a decir —…

Rivaille frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios había dicho el niño? No había logrado escucharlo con todo el bullicio alrededor y menos por que el rubio había hablado bastante bajo.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste? — Rivaille notó como enseguida el niño se tensaba y comenzaba a jugar con la manga de su sweater como hacia cuando estaba nervioso. Tal vez debería considerar dejar de ser tan agresivo cuando hablaba con el niño, quería evitar en lo posible crearle un trauma.

— Qui- quiero ir al baño — Fue entonces que Rivaille se dio cuenta de que el niño se movía inquietamente tratando de amortiguar las ganas de ir al baño que tenía.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que se fuera solo a buscar el baño, pero lo pensó dos veces al ver la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. Por alguna razón la idea de algún pedófilo tratando de sobrepasarse con el pequeño Armin le hizo hervir la sangre. Rivaille soltó un suspiro.

— Esta bien, vamos antes de que mojes los pantalones.

.

Rivaille esperaba afuera de los baños a que Armin terminara de hacer lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Gracias al cielo que había descubierto antes que el niño sabía limpiarse solo, porque si no hubiera arrastrado a Erwin con ellos de ser necesario. Pasados cinco minutos, su desesperación comenzó a crecer ¿Qué demonios le tomaba tanto al mocoso?

Estaba a punto de entrar a preguntar si le faltaba mucho cuando su mirada se enfocó en la vitrina de la tienda que se encontraba a un lado de los baños. En ella se exponían una variedad de libros nuevos de diversas categorías. Sin embargo uno en específico llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho entró a la librería. Tal vez ese libro le sería útil en el futuro.

Cuando salió de la librería, con su recién adquirido libro, recordó la razón por la que había estado afuera de ésta en un principio. Bufó molesto pensando que Armin aún no salía. Sin poder aguantar más, ingresó al baño para apresurar al niño. Había cinco cubículos en el baño, se acercó a cada uno con cuidado de no tocar nada, Dios sabía la clase de gérmenes que existía en esos lugares.

Cuando iba en el cuarto cubículo fue obvio que Armin no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Rivaille alzó una ceja ¿tanto había tardado en la librería que el niño había salido y se había ido?

El pelinegro suspiró, debía mantener la calma, tal vez el niño había logrado llegar con Erwin de regreso.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sin molestarse en ver quien llamaba contestó.

— _Oh Rivaille, ¿Dónde se metieron? Cuando terminé de comprar no te vi ni a ti ni a Armin, porque supongo que él está contigo ¿Verdad?_

Mierda.

.

Ok, debía mantener la calma. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y pensar bien las cosas. Había perdido al niño ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Estaban en un centro comercial lleno de gente, seguro alguien lo encontraría llorando en alguna esquina y lo reportaría a seguridad. Si, alguien se fijaría en el pequeño niño rubio y de hermosos ojos azules llorando totalmente vulnerable, algún depravado de seguro. No, Rivaille, no pierdas los estribos, el niño es inteligente, sabe que no debe hablar con extraños que ofrecen dulces de dudosa procedencia.

Le había dicho a Erwin que había llevado a Armin por un chocolate caliente a una cafetería algo lejos y que les tomaría algo de tiempo regresar. Esperaba que eso al menos le diera quince minutos para tratar de encontrar a Armin. Caminó rápidamente por el largo pasillo atestado de gente, buscando con la mirada alguna cabellera rubia parecida a la de Armin.

Si no encontraba a ese niño, Erwin lo iba a matar.

.

Hanji estaba sentada perezosamente en su silla, jugando una pluma entre sus dedos y tratando de contestar un crucigrama de esos del periódico que son casi imposibles de contestar. La calefacción del departamento de policías había fallado el jodido día mas frio del año, y la castaña estaba enfundada en capas interminables de suéteres y abrigos, varios de los cuales había robado de Mike o de la oficina de Erwin.

Ese día en particular no había nada interesante que hacer. Ningún robo o asesinato había sido reportado a la estación y aunque eso de cierta forma le alegraba, hacía su día un poco tedioso el tener que estar metida en la oficina todo el día.

Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, una corazonada de que esa llamada alegraría su día la invadió. Sin esperar a que sonara tres veces, contestó el teléfono.

— ¡Aquí Hanji! ¿Cuál es el problema? — Respondió con su típica voz entusiasta.

— _Ok bicho raro, calla y escucha. Digamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien pierde un niño en el centro comercial. ¿Qué se hace en esos casos?_ — La chica comenzó a reír como histérica al reconocer la voz de su chaparrito ex compañero.

— Preparar tu funeral por que Erwin te va a matar.

— _Tengo como quince minutos antes de que se entere, ahora habla_.

— Si hubieras puesto atención a los cursos que nos dieron el año pasado sobre protección a menores, sabrías que lo primero que debes hacer es mantener la calma. — Hanji se recargó en su escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que la situación no lo ameritaba, pero de cierta manera sentía que el niño estaría bien. Además, escuchar a Rivaille así de histérico—desesperado—perdido hacía las cosas mucho más dulces.

— _¡Estoy tranquilo_! — No lo estaba —_Ahora dame una sugerencia que DE VERDAD sirva_.

— Ok, ok, después debes de ir con los guardias de seguridad y dar una descripción del niño, así si ven a alguien salir por la puerta con él, puedan detenerlo.

Un bufido de molestia se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, Hanji se lo estaba pasando de lo más genial ese día.

.

Erwin había estado pagando unos cuantos artículos que había comprado para Armin cuando sintió una pequeña mano jalando su abrigo. Cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Armin, quien lo miraba con intensidad y le hacía señas para que bajara a su altura y así poder decirle algo.

— Creo que el señor Rivaille se perdió — Las palabras del menor sorprendieron un poco a Erwin.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Armin?

— Porque me llevó al baño y cuando salí ya no estaba ahí. De seguro se perdió — Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia del pequeño. Obviamente Rivaille había dejado al niño en el baño solo. Le alegraba que el niño hubiera hecho su camino de regreso a la tienda, pero le molestaba la irresponsabilidad de su esposo. Una cosa era que estuviera renuente a recibir a Armin en su familia y otra era ser negligente con el pobre niño que no tenía culpa de nada.

Pensaba darle una larga plática a Rivaille cuando regresara, pero una idea mejor cruzo su mente.

— Entonces Rivaille no sabe que estas aquí ¿Verdad? — El niño negó con la cabeza, parecía algo preocupado por el asunto — Está bien Armin, Rivaille es un adulto. Le llamaré al celular y le haré saber dónde encontrarnos.

Esto pareció tranquilizar un poco al menor, que alegremente asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que Erwin tenía otros planes para su amadísimo esposo.

.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no sabía qué demonios hacer. No había ni rastro del mocoso y Erwin le había mandado un mensaje no hacía ni un minuto que le decía que los encontraría en el estacionamiento.

Rivaille no era un hombre que le temiera a otros o se dejara intimidar, pero había algo de Erwin que definitivamente hacia que la gente lo respetara y le temiera. El pelinegro suspiró resignado, tendría que enfrentarse a Erwin tarde o temprano. A estas alturas no había forma de que el rubio no supiera que había perdido al niño.

Por alguna razón que ignoraba, Rivaille se sentía frustrado de no poder encontrar al pequeño. Fuera del asunto de que Erwin le daría el sermón de su vida, había encontrado la molesta sensación de que le preocupaba un poco que el niño estuviera bien.

Se llevó la mano a su plano vientre. Por alguna razón, esa preocupación le resulto amargamente familiar.

.

Erwin caminaba contento por el estacionamiento. Le había mandado un mensaje a Rivaille para poder reunirse con el ahí abajo. Por supuesto que sabía que el niño no estaba con su esposo y le había costado trabajo no reírse ante el intento de excusa que le había dado cuando le había llamado quince minutos atrás.

Una risa traviesa escapó de sus labios mientras abría el maletero del auto y metía todas las bolsas con las compras del día.

— ¡Bien Armin, ahora estás listo para tu primer día de clases! — Dijo con entusiasmo y bajó la mirada a su lado, donde el pequeño rubio estaba, pero le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie ahí — ¿Armin? — Volvió a llamar buscando a su alrededor. Nada, el niño no estaba.

Erwin comenzó a reír nervioso. Maldito Karma.

.

Rivaille iba en su camino al estacionamiento cuando vio a su esposo subiendo a todo lo que daban sus pies las escaleras automáticas justo al lado de las escaleras que iban de bajada. El pelinegro suspiro antes de hablar.

— Erwin, yo…

— ¡Rivaille, perdí a Armin! — Gritó Erwin mientras desaceleraba su paso y bajaba las escaleras para lograr mantenerse a la misma altura que Rivaille en las escaleras opuestas.

— ¿¡De qué hablas idiota!? ¡Yo perdí al mocoso! — Rivaille, al contrario que su esposo, subía las escaleras para seguir hablando de frente con el rubio.

— ¡Era broma! Sabía que habías dejado solo a Armin y me moleste y por eso fingí demencia cuando te llame, pero Armin estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, lo perdí cuando bajamos al estacionamiento.

Rivaille se quedó quieto y dejo que las escaleras lo llevaran hacia abajo. Ese maldito hijo de puta le hizo pasar los minutos más angustiantes de su vida ¡Y todo para darle una lección! Definitivamente, pensó con una mezcla de orgullo y resentimiento, ese era el hombre con quien se había casado.

.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, habían llegado pasadas de las once de la mañana al centro comercial. Llevaban más de una hora buscando a Armin. Erwin se había visto tentado muchas veces de llamar a la central y desatar todo un operativo para encontrar al niño. Hanji se había ofrecido a ir y buscarlo con ellos

"Lo que sea por salir de la estación" les había dicho gustosa por el celular.

La chica se encontraba parada a un lado de Erwin, tratando de persuadirlo de que no era necesario involucrar a la policía, aun. Rivaille estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento a unos metros de ellos, solo esperaba encontrar al jodido mocoso pronto para poder regresar a su casa.

— ¿Entonces seguros que no quedan más lugares para buscar al niño? — Preguntó Hanji.

— Ya buscamos en todos lados, en los baños, en las tiendas, en la salida, ¡En todos lados! — Erwin parecía al punto de un colapso nerviosos.

Rivaille suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. La cabeza le había comenzado a doler. Aun no comían y no parecía que fueran a encontrar al niño pronto. Su preocupación había pasado de a poco a ser irritación. No con el niño, si no con el jodido idiota de Erwin, por no haber puesto atención de donde dejaba al pequeño.

— Mami, mami, ¡déjame terminar de ver la película en el área de juegos! Le falta poco para acabar~ — El pelinegro miró a la niña que caminaba de la mano de su madre a unos pasos de él.

Se preguntó si Armin había llegado a ser tan insistente con su madre como esa pequeña niña. Sinceramente, no se lo imaginaba rogando porque lo dejaran un momento más en el área de juego de.

Espera ¿Había una jodida área de juegos en el centro comercial?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo buscando el lugar. En la segunda planta, casi al final del pasillo, había una pequeña área rodeada de una franja de colores y llena de juegos infantiles. En el centro había una gran televisión rodeada de un montón de niños que miraban embelesados los últimos momentos de alguna película donde por más ilógico que apareciera, los animales podían hablar. Rivaille frunció el ceño, jamás había entendido la fascinación de los niños por esa clase de películas, le parecían de las más absurdas.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre los niños, hasta que dio con una cabellera rubia y lacia. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Armin estaba totalmente perdido en la pantalla, estuvo así hasta que los créditos aparecieron, que fue cuando el niño apartó por fin la mirada de la televisión, y se encontró con la mirada de Rivaille.

— ¡Señor Rivaille! — Con tal vez más entusiasmo del que se esperaba el pelinegro, el niño llego a su lado y le tomó de la mano, bastante contento — Que bueno que ya no está perdido — Rivaille alzó una ceja ¿De qué hablaba el niño? El que había estado perdido había sido Armin. Sin ganas de alegarle nada al niño, Rivaille sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban de regreso con Erwin, que esperaba que aún no hubiera llamado a las tropas completas.

.

El día había sido agotador, después de que encontró al mocoso, Erwin se le había echado encima al niño y lo había abrazado hasta dejarlo sin aire. Rivaille casi sintió lastima por el niño. Habían ido a un restaurante cercano para poder comer algo (con todo y Hanji, para disgusto de Rivaille) ya que los cuatro morían de hambre. Cuando Hanji le preguntó al niño como es que se había separado de Erwin, el sólo contesto que el mayor había quedado embelesando viendo una tienda con artículos para niños y había entrado a comprar, Armin había preferido quedarse en el área de niños. Ambos rubios estaba tan atentos a la película y a las compras que ninguno se percató que perdieron de vista a su acompañante. Y de hecho Armin nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba "perdido".

Ya por la noche, Erwin bañó y arropó a Armin en la cama, para que durmiera adecuadamente para estar listo en su primer día de clases. Después fue a la habitación que compartía con Rivaille, quien al parecer ya estaba dormido, y apago la luz.

— Buenas noches, mi lindo gruñón — El rubio besó la frente de su esposo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormido.

Minutos después, Rivaille abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido ¿ese idiota le había llamado _"lindo gruñón"_? Ya mañana se las cobraría.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Erwin, se levantó de la cama, y de la mesa de noche sacó la bolsa que contenía el libro que había comprado en la librería esa tarde. Había tenido mucho cuidado en que Erwin no se diera cuenta de qué había comprado, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un poco tonto de su parte, pero qué más daba, leer el libro no lo iba a matar.

Bajó con cuidado a la sala para así poder tener un poco de luz al leer y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Sin más ceremonias, sacó el libro de su bolsa y comenzó a leer.

"El libro de _"Cocina vegetariana para niños"_ proporciona a los padres primerizos una guía sobre los alimentos y platillos que los niños pueden comer para una sana alimentación…"


	5. De primeros dias y granitos raros

_**Kariy: ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! La universidad me bloquea a veces (solo a veces) tuve que hacer un viaje de estudios, pero ya regrese a mi casa con mi preciado internet. No se preocupen, cuando sea el turno de Curlies de escribir… la cosa será peor con eso de las actualizaciones (es broma, ella es muy cumplida xD)**_

_**En fin, estaba notando que no poníamos Disclaimer, pero creo que todos saben que SnK no es nuestro y eso. **_

_**.**_

Pronto, el tan esperado lunes llegó, Erwin se levantó de la cama extrañamente entusiasmado, comenzó a arreglarse antes de despertar a Armin para ayudarlo con sus propias ropas. Rivaille sólo continuó dormido mientras escuchaba el escándalo fuera.

El pelinegro había terminado cocinando hasta las tres de la mañana el desayuno de Armin, no que realmente quisiera tenerle algo listo al niño, solo que se había concentrado en todo lo que el libro sugería y había terminado queriendo ponerlo en práctica. Había incluso cocinado algo para Erwin y había dejado notas encima de los trastes que contenían la comida. Había puesto: "Para el mocoso" en una y en la otra "Para el idiota". Más les valía a ambos comerse todo lo que les había puesto.

— Rivaille, nos vamos — Erwin se agachó sobre la cama y besó los labios de Rivaille, que estaba aún algo adormilado.

— Más les vale no olvidar los jodidos desayunos — Respondió el pelinegro arrastrando las palabras.

— Lo llevamos, gracias por prepararlos — Erwin salió de la habitación y momentos después toda la casa quedó en silencio. Rivaille se estiró un poco antes de levantarse. Desde que había dejado de trabajar, su rutina diaria le había parecido tediosa. Se levantaba, hacía ejercicio, se bañaba, arreglaba la casa y hacía la comida. Que Erwin agradeciera que fuera bueno cocinando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rivaille salió del apartamento rumbo a su rutina diaria de ejercicio.

.

Erwin conducía el auto con emoción, cada vez más cerca de la escuela de Armin, no podía evitar mirar por el retrovisor al nervioso rubio. Armin había insistido en llevar ese libro grande y grueso a todos lados. Por alguna razón, el mayor prefería no preguntar sobre esa preciada pertenencia del rubio que al parecer era un recuerdo de sus padres. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Erwin cuando vio el nerviosismo con el que el niño apretaba su libro contra su pecho, como si se tratara de un escudo.

Según el rubio mayor había averiguado cuando había ido a la anterior escuela de Armin para darlo de baja, el niño era bastante participativo en clases, hablaba como cualquier niño de su edad y le gustaba mucho aprender cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, a raíz del accidente, se había vuelto bastante ansioso, retraído y callado. Erwin solo esperaba que este nuevo comienzo fuera bueno para el pequeño.

— Bien Armin, hemos llegado — Dijo con voz tranquila.

Enseguida Armin se arrinconó más en su asiento, mirando nervioso por la ventana. Un montón de pequeños niños más o menos de la edad de Armin caminaban de la mano de sus padres hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde una alegre mujer (posiblemente la maestra) los animaba a entrar.

— Vamos, no será tan malo — Erwin se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volteó a ver al pequeño en el asiento trasero — ¿Tienes miedo?

Armin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No te gusta la escuela acaso?

El rubio volvió a negar.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Estoy seguro que todos serán muy amables contigo — Erwin se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Podría simplemente obligar al niño a bajar del auto, pero no quería causarle ningún tipo de trauma (con Rivaille bastaba). Se tomó un momento para tomar aire y tratar de pensar en algo — Si no me dices que ocurre no podré hacer nada para ayudarte a mejorar la situación.

Armin pareció pensar un poco en las palabras del adulto, mientras volvía su mirada del libro que sostenía con fuerzas hacia la ventanilla del auto. Erwin noto con algo de remordimiento como los ojos del niño se humedecían ¿había sido demasiado duro con él?

— Mi- mi mami no estará aquí cuando salga.

Oh. Así que era eso. Algo en el corazón del mayor se removió dolorosamente.

— Armin… — Esa era una de las pocas veces que el Capitán Erwin Smith se quedaba sin palabras. No sabía que decir ni qué hacer para hacer sentir mejor al pequeño.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Armin se limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos con la manga del suéter azul que siempre vestía y miró a Erwin de manera decidida.

— Pe-pero ¿Estará usted aquí cuando salga, tío Erwin?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erwin. Ese niño era impresionante.

— Por supuesto que sí.

.

Rivaille estaba tomando un baño después de regresar del ejercicio. Odiaba estar todo sudado y sucio. Sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo lo relajaba. Después de unos minutos, cerró la llave y salió dispuesto a vestirse y ordenar la casa.

Como era su costumbre comenzó por su propia habitación. Erwin solía dejar toda su ropa tirada por todo el piso, con las prisas de arreglarse e irse. Los primeros meses que habían compartido casa habían sido casi una tortura para Rivaille. Erwin dejaba su ropa en la sala, los platos sucios en la cocina, no se limpiaba los zapatos al entrar, no levantaba la taza del baño y solía tener costumbres que molestaban al pelinegro. Afortunadamente para él, Erwin aprendió rápido, sin embargo dejó costumbres como no doblar su ropa al quitársela y dejar la pasta de dientes abierta. Rivaille suponía que podía vivir con eso.

Cuando estaba haciendo la cama se dio cuenta de que llevaba cerca de una semana sin lavar las sábanas, con el ceño fruncido quitó las blancas cobijas y comenzó a poner otras. Normalmente Erwin y él manchaban las sábanas en sus noches de pasión, haciendo que Rivaille tuviera que cambiarlas casi a diario. Pero con la llegada del mocoso a la casa, Erwin apenas y había podido tocar un poco a su esposo. Tener un niño era agotador y mandaba la privacidad a Marte.

Después de terminar con la habitación, como de costumbre bajó a la cocina, a la sala, se encargó de la ropa sucia y aspiro todas las alfombras. Cuando creía que todo estaba tan limpio como sus estándares exigían, recordó que había otra habitación que había olvidado. Suspiró con pesar al recordar el cuarto del niño.

Los niños por naturaleza eran desorganizados, sucios y un jodido desastre, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro, por eso la idea de entrar al cuarto del rubio no le hacía mucha gracia. Ya se imaginaba toda la ropa por todos lados, juguetes regados en el piso y la cama hecha un desastre. Agradecía que, al parecer, la etapa de hacerse de baño en la cama hubiera pasado para el mocoso.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño, Rivaille se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que esta estaba casi perfectamente ordenada. La ropa de dormir del mocoso estaba acomodada en la cama, un poco arrugada y con dobleces chuecos, pero acomodada. La cama en sí estaba tendida (tan tendida como puede dejarla un niño de cuatro años), los juguetes en su cajón, la ropa sucia en el cesto de ropa y el piso despejado.

Rivaille no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa. Comenzaba a pensar que ese mocoso tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba.

.

Eran las once y media de la mañana y eso sólo significaba una cosa para los niños de preescolar: la hora del desayuno. Todos los niños corrieron emocionados por sus loncheras, que esperaban afuera del salón colocadas en un estante de madera, y fueron a ocupar sus asientos en el comedor.

Armin, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para ir y recoger su lonchera con el desayuno, que según le dijo su tío, había preparado el señor Rivaille especialmente para él, y fue a buscar un lugar. Para cuando llegó al comedor, todos los lugares estaban ocupados, a excepción de uno que estaba en la esquina cerca de un ventanal. Con calma, Armin se acercó a la mesa y se sentó solo en la silla.

Cuando abrió la lonchera se sorprendió de la variedad de alimentos que llevaba: Rivaille había colocado un pequeño trastecito con un poco de pasta fría con crema y papas, otro trastecito más con varias frutas picadas, un poco de avena y yogurt, unas cuantas galletas saladas y jugo de manzana. Todo se veía delicioso. El fugaz pensamiento de que no había tenido un desayuno así para la escuela desde que su mamá murió golpeó a Armin.

Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, pero como lo había hecho en el carro con su tío, resistió las ganas de llorar. Sabía que llorar no traería a sus padres de regreso, por más que los extrañara. No quería causarle problemas a su tío ni al señor Rivaille. Sin pensarlo más, se llevó un poco de la pasta a la boca.

— Se ve rico ¿puedo probar? — una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Armin. Cuando volteó la mirada se dio cuenta de que un niño se había sentado junto a él. El niño, de cabellos castaños, cargaba su lonchera con motivos de caballos y le miraba con curiosidad. Armin se sintió algo intimidado por la atenta mirada del otro.

— ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a compartir comida — Sin dejar decir nada a Armin, el niño sacó de su lonchera un traste que abrió para que el rubio viera. Armin arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que el contenido del trate era una pequeña hamburguesa con queso acompañada con unos cuantos nuggets de pollo.

— ¡Mi nombre es Jean por cierto! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Armin…

— Armin — Repitió el Jean, como procesando el nombre — ¡Bueno, vamos a comer!

Sin esperar más, Jean estiró la mano dispuesto a tomar un poco de la comida de Armin. Sin embargo y por reflejo, Armin apartó sus trastecitos del alcance de Jean.

— Yo…yo no puedo comer de tu comida… —Dijo Armin nervioso, aun recordando el incidente del sándwich. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por probar la carne. Sus compañeros del preescolar al que asistía cuando vivía con sus padres siempre llevaban el tipo de comida que Jean tenia, pero su mamá le había dicho que eso no era muy saludable, y que lo mejor era comer vegetales. Sin embargo, la sensación de sus estómago cuando comió el sándwich de jamón que le dio el señor Rivaille fue suficiente para olvidar esa curiosidad hacia las carnes.

Jean, sin embargo, parecía molesto por la acción de Armin.

— ¿¡Por qué no!? — Reclamó el pequeño castaño con el ceño fruncido— ¿Crees que tu mamá cocina mejor que la mía?

— N-no es eso... — El rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso con la actitud del otro niño, y con la mención de su mamá sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

— ¡Pues que sepas que mi mamá cocina mejor que la tuya! — Jean por su parte parecía más afectado por el rechazo de Armin, por lo que su voz comenzó a sonar más agitada y sus ojos también se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

— Mi ma-má n-no hizo la comi-comida— Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Armin. Cuando Jean se percató de esto, comenzó a llorar también. No era su intención hacer llorar al rubio, pero se había ofendido un poco cuando el niño no aceptó su comida, sólo había querido ser amable y ahora el remordimiento lo carcomía.

Era curiosa y algo tierna la escena que las maestras encontraron, de los dos niños llorando ruidosamente sobres sus comidas.

.

Erwin alzó una ceja mientras habría el contenedor de comida que le había hecho Rivaille. Pasta, fruta, avena, yogurt, galletas y jugo. Nada de carne, ni un sándwich de jamón ni nada. Se preguntó internamente si su esposo le habría mandado las sobras de la comida que le preparó a Armin. Soltó un suspiro, bueno, al menos sabía que el pequeño tendría un buen desayuno.

Sacó su tenedor y comenzó a comer mientras se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo al pequeño rubio en su primer día de clases. Esperaba que el pequeño no fuera muy tímido e hiciera amigos rápido para que así distrajera un poco su mente del asunto de su madre.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, y con el tenedor en la boca se las arregló para decir un "adelante".

— ¡Erwin~!— Hanji entró alegremente por la puerta, corriendo casi enseguida al escritorio cuando se dio cuenta de que Erwin tenía comida. — Wow ¿Comida hecha en casa? Eso es raro de Rivaille, que te prepare algo para el trabajo. Normalmente te despide con una patada en el trasero y un beso, si tienes suerte.

— No te ilusiones, de seguro son las sobras del desayuno de Armin — Erwin comentó con sentido de humor. Hanji siempre era tan enérgica y le encantaba molestar a Rivaille, aún cuando el pelinegro no estuviera presente.

— ¿¡Desayuno para el pequeño!? ¡Eso es aún más increíble…! Espera, ¿dónde está la carne?

— Armin es vegetariano, por eso Rivaille le preparó el desayuno. Si no fuera porque ya sufrió en carne propia las atrocidades de darle carne al niño, ten por seguro que le hubiera empacado un sándwich y nada más. — El rubio sonrió ante la expresión de horror de Hanji ante la mención de las preferencias alimenticias del niño.

— ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo le niegan a un niño el placer de la carne en la boca? …aunque claro, si cuando crezca tiene los mismo gustos de sus padres, estoy segura de que en algún momento probara lo que es tener carne en…

— ¡Hanji! — Erwin golpeó la mesa con las manos, impidiendo que la mujer terminara su frase — ¡Es solo un niño! Dios, no quiero ni pensar en eso — El capitán se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Si por el fuera, Armin permanecería puro y virgen toda su vida. No le importaba que fuera con una mujer o un hombre, ese niño era demasiado inocente para ese tipo de cosas.

— Lo siento jefe, no sabía que era del tipo papi celoso — Hanji soltó una risa frenética por su propia broma. Erwin sólo alzó una ceja y terminó de comer lo que tenía en frente, Rivaille lo mataba si dejaba una sola migaja en el traste.

— No creo que hayas venido a hablar sobre la futura y, espero, lejana vida sexual de Armin. — Hanji se limpió las lágrimas que le habían salido por tanto reír y enderezándose negó con la cabeza.

— De hecho venía a infórmate que habrá una junta a las dos de la tarde, no puedes faltar. Es con los jefes de departamento.

— A las dos tengo que recoger a Armin — Recordó el rubio.

— Pues parece que mami Rivaille tendrá que hacerse cargo.

Erwin miró a Hanji con diversión antes de suspirar y tomar el teléfono. Solo esperaba que Rivaille estuviera de buenas, si no estaría metido en un gran problema y probablemente, dormiría en el sofá.

.

Faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la tarde. Rivaille dejó el libros de comida vegetariana para niños que leía y tomó las llaves de su auto. Erwin le había llamado horas antes para pedirle que recogiera a Armin por él. Que el rubio agradeciera que lo había agarrado de buenas; se había apresurado a terminar la comida, que consistía en una sopa de verduras, arroz blanco y había preparado un poco de carne para Erwin y él. Se colocó el abrigo para protegerse del frío y se dirigió a la salida.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó por la cocina vio algo en el piso que le llamó la atención. ¿Era eso…una cucaracha? Definitivamente era una cucaracha caminando campante hacia su estufa. Oh no, ningún animal rastrero se acercaría a su estufa. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al armario que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y saco una escoba, un recogedor, el spray anti insectos y sus guantes de aseo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la cucaracha con spray en su mano enguantada y centímetros antes de llegar a la estufa la interceptó con la escoba. Sin ningún miramiento le apuntó directamente con el spray y la roció con el líquido. Pasaron solo segundos antes de que esa asquerosidad se retorciera en el suelo y muriera.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rivaille barrió la cucaracha y con el recogedor la llevó al bote de basura. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina y dejar sus instrumentos de limpieza, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia la estufa su ceño se frunció. Un montón de cucarachas, más de veinte tal vez, salían a toda prisa de debajo de su estufa.

Lo único que pensó Rivaille cuando sacaba el encendedor de su bolsillo fue "esto es guerra".

.

Armin estaba sentado en su con su libro sobre la mesita. Petra, la maestra, no dejaba de darle miradas de preocupación. Ya eran pasadas de las dos cuarenta y nadie había pasado aún por el niño. La castaña intentó comunicarse al teléfono de emergencia que le habían proporcionado en dirección, pero no contestaban. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Armin.

El niño había decidido permanecer en silencio y sentado mientras hojeaba el libro que había llevado a la clase. Después del incidente a la hora del desayuno, el pequeño había permanecido en silencio el resto de las clases.

— Armin, ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos a tus padres nuevamente? Tal vez ahora contesten el teléfono — Dijo Petra con tono condescendiente. El niño sólo levantó la mirada y la miró con un deje de tristeza. A la castaña le pareció que Armin diría algo, pero en vez de eso solo asintió con la cabeza.

Petra miró con tristeza al rubio y tomó su celular para remarcar el número que ya había guardado. Apenas habían sonado dos tonos cuando, como una rápida ráfaga de viento, un hombre pelinegro abrió la puerta del salón de par en par, algo agitado y con un fuerte aroma a insecticida.

— Vengo a recoger al mocoso.

Tanto Petra como Armin miraron a la puerta con asombro. El hombre solo entró al salón y tomó la mochila del niño antes de volver a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Armin no lo seguía, regresó en sus pasos y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a la salida.

— Lamento la tardanza — Dijo levemente a la maestra antes de cerrar la puerta.

Petra sólo se quedó mirando por donde el pelinegro había salido sin poder decir nada. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. La castaña sacudió la cabeza cuando el pensamiento de lo apuesto que era ese hombre pasó por su mente.

.

Rivaille sabía que cuando Erwin se enterara de su olvido, se iba a molestar. Pero había sido casi inevitable, era su deber acabar con ese montón de cucarachas que habían aparecido de la nada en la cocina, lo cual había hecho satisfactoriamente.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento del colegio, soltó al niño y abrió la puerta trasera para meter la mochila y subir al rubio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el niño estaba llorando. Oh maldición ¿ahora que hacía?

— Deja de llorar, es incómodo — Rivaille trató de evitar a toda costa de mirar al niño, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado — ¿Acaso creíste que te habíamos olvidado o algo? No seas ridículo y sube al auto.

Rivaille se dio la vuelta dispuesto a olvidar el asunto y subir al auto, aunque lo negara, la culpabilidad había llegado a él.

— Pe-pensé que les había pasado algo — Rivaille detuvo sus pasos y miró al niño. Armin trataba de detener el llanto limpiando sus lágrimas desesperadamente con las mangas de su suéter — Pensé que les ha-había pasado algo como a mis papás — La voz de Armin se escuchaba quebrada por el llanto — No quiero perderlos como a mis papás.

El rubio no fue capaz de hablar más, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

Rivaille no fue consiente en el momento, pero un sentimiento que pocas veces había experimentado le llenó el pecho. Sintió una tristeza profunda ante el dolor y el miedo del pequeño. No estaba preparado para eso. Siempre pensó que ese tipo de sentimiento llegaría al ser padre, cuando su bebé naciera. Pero ese momento nunca llegó y nunca creyó que pudiera llegar nuevamente. Simplemente se resignó a que nunca podría sentirse así ante el dolor de un niño.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, parado en el estacionamiento de un jardín de infantes, con una tremenda opresión en el pecho mirando llorar al sobrino de su esposo. Sin pensarlo, Rivaille se acercó al niño y colocó una mano en su cabeza. No sabía cómo consolar a alguien, y menos a un niño, pero las palabras simplemente fluyeron de sus labios, tal vez más suaves de lo que esperó.

— En ese caso solo debo de llegar temprano la próxima vez. Así no tienes por qué preocuparte de que algo haya pasado.

Armin, aún llorando, miró a Rivaille y vio sorprendido una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro del mayor. Sin saber por qué, eso le tranquilizó. El rubio se limpió las lágrimas y subió al auto. Tal vez todo estaría mejor ahora.

.

Para cuando Erwin llego a casa, portafolio en mano y bastante molesto por la llamada de la directora informándole que habían pasado por Armin casi una hora después de la salida, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Rivaille y Armin comiendo tranquilamente en silencio. Tampoco le sorprendió que Rivaille le permitiera al niño tener la televisión encendida en el canal infantil mientras comían, siendo que el mismo pelinegro se lo había prohibido.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el intenso olor a insecticida y a quemado que emanaba de la cocina, y pronto su sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad al ver la estufa que no tenía más de un año de haber sido comprada, totalmente quemada.

— Cucarachas — Fue la única respuesta que le dio su esposo antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Armin había comenzado a ir a la escuela. Era por fin Jueves por la noche y acaban de cenar. Rivaille le había dado cereal con leche de soya al niño. Armin le había comentado el Martes, con un poco de temor, que no tomaba leche de vaca porque era un poco intolerante a la lactosa. Rivaille sólo había alzado una ceja y ese mismo día había ido a comprar algo de leche de soya para el niño (leche que había comenzado a obligar a Erwin a tomar).

Armin se fue a la cama después de cepillarse los dientes y arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Su tío Erwin lo acompañó a su cuarto y apagó la luz, deseándole buenas noches. Le informó antes de irse que la mañana siguiente debía irse antes y por eso sería Rivaille quien lo llevaría a la escuela.

Las horas pasaban y el niño se removía incómodo en sus cama. Un pequeño ardor en su brazo no le permitía dormir. Algo desesperado, se levantó la manga del pijama y se miró el brazo. No había nada. Aun con la escasa luz pudo observar que no estaba irritado, ni tenía alguna herida. Tal vez sólo era el calor. Se planteó la idea de ir con el señor Rivaille y con su tío, pero era ya muy tarde y su tío debía despertarse temprano. No quería ser más molestia de lo que ya era.

Así, acurrucándose contra su almohada y tratando de ignorar la molestia, se quedó completamente dormido.

.

Rivaille estaba tan profundamente dormido que no escuchó cuando su esposo se levantó de la cama y se fue. Sólo fue consiente de la hora cuando el despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana. Con pereza, se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Le tocaba llevar al mocoso a la escuela y no quería que se le hiciera tarde. No quería escuchar los reclamos de Erwin como la última vez (aunque algo le decía que eso tuvo más que ver con la estufa quemada que con otra cosa).

— Despierta ya, es hora — Dijo Rivaille abriendo la puerta. El niño en cambio no se movió ni un poco. Alzó la ceja, Erwin había jurado que el mocoso se levantaba al primer llamado. Se acercó un poco y movió ligeramente al niño que estaba enredado en sus sábanas. — Te dije que te levantaras, es hora.

Nada, el rubio no se despertaba. Sin pensarlo mucho Rivaille quitó las sabanas de un jalón. Con sábanas en mano, miró al niño dormir y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto. Estando ahí tomó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

— _Rivaille, cariño, estoy algo ocupado. Tú sabes, de esas veces que tienes un arma en mano y tu vida cuelga de un hilo..._

— ¿Qué tan normal es que el mocoso esté cubierto de granitos rojos?

Silencio, después disparos y maldiciones fue lo único que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Rivaille esperó paciente.

—…_No mucho _— La respiración de Erwin se escuchaba agitada, como si estuviera corriendo — _ Rivaille, tengo que colgar, ¿podrías llevarlo al doctor?_

— ¿Acaso tengo opción?

— _No realmente, te amo, adiós _— El pelinegro suspiró antes de dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche. Bueno, ese día no podía ser peor.

.

— ¿Varicela? ¿Enserio? — Rivaille miraba al facultativo con incredulidad. Armin estaba sentado en la camilla de revisión con los ojos humedecidos, la cara algo sonrojada y el rostro lleno de ronchitas rojas. Pequeños quejidos escapaban de su boca y le costaba estar sentado.

— Me temo que es así. Últimamente ha habido brotes en las escuelas. Sin embargo, para su edad es normal. — El viejo doctor se colocó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una receta para el rubio. Rivaille tomó asiento enfrente de él pasando su mano por el rostro, lo que le faltaba, el mocoso enfermo.

— No es algo de qué preocuparse si se trata correctamente. En adultos es más problemático, pero claro, a usted ya le ha dado varicela ¿cierto?

Oh, mierda.

.

Tal vez quien lo viera diría que estaba actuando un poco ridículo, pero cubre bocas, los guantes y el anti bacterial en aerosol eran solo precauciones. Ahora Armin estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo con un paño en la frente para tratar de bajar la temperatura. Rivaille no tenía más remedio que cuidar del mocoso. El doctor había dicho que pasaría una semana antes de que los granitos secaran y tal vez una semana más antes de que la enfermedad dejara de ser contagiosa. El pelinegro miró el reloj, pronto sería la hora de darle su medicamento a Armin. El pequeño se removía incómodo por la fiebre. Rivaille volvió a tomar la temperatura del niño. Treinta y ocho grados, no había bajado ni un poco.

Con cuidado, Rivaille volvió a sumergir el paño en el recipiente de agua que tenía al lado y lo exprimió, colocándolo de nuevo en la frente del rubio.

.

Por más temprano que le hubiera encantado llegar, Erwin no se logró desocupar hasta pasada la media noche. Después de cortar la llamada con Rivaille y de lograr desocuparse un poco, había meditado las palabras de su esposo y había concluido que el niño probablemente tenía varicela. Gracias al cielo él ya había tenido la enfermedad de niño, por lo que era poco probable que se contagiara de nuevo.

Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de la cocina y vio un plato con lo que le pareció algún tipo de sopa a medio comer. Era uno de los platos con motivos infantiles que había comprado para Armin. Observó que no había más platos, tal vez Rivaille había preparado comida para que el niño probara algo. Sabía por experiencia que cuando se estaba así de enfermo resultaba casi imposible comer, sólo esperaba que el pelinegro no hubiera perdido la paciencia con el pequeño.

Tomó un poco del contenido del plato. Crema de tomate. Sabía rica, solo estaba ya algo fría. Erwin se dirigió al cuarto de Armin para ver como seguía. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió ver a Rivaille sentado junto a Armin con su mano en la mejilla del niño. A un lado de él, en la mesa de noche, descansaban unos guantes y un cubre boca.

Sin decir nada, dejó la habitación rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

.

— Te odio tanto — Fueron las palabras que Rivaille soltó con "cariño" hacia su esposo, mientras éste pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente del pelinegro.

— Yo también te amo Rivaille.

Bueno, tal vez tener varicela a los veintidós años no era _tan _malo. Siempre y cuando olvidaras la comezón y el dolor de cabeza, ah, y por supuesto, que los granos al parecer también salían en la boca, los pies y en un lugar algo escondido de la anatomía humana que no tenía ni ganas de pensar.

— Perdón por contagiarlo, señor Rivaille.

Armin, que estaba acostado a un lado de Rivaille en la cama de la pareja, cubrió su rostro lleno de granitos con la sábana, provocando que el paño húmedo de su frente cayera un poco. Erwin había insistido que tenerlos a los dos en el mismo cuarto le facilitaba atenderlos mejor.

— Sólo no se te ocurra enfermarte de nuevo en los próximos diez años, mocoso.

Erwin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver cómo, a pesar de sus palabras, Rivaille se apresuró a acomodar el paño nuevamente en la frente del pequeño.

.

_**Curlies: Aw~ que linda madre resultó ser Rivaille *coffcoff*hastaqueseacuesteconelnoviodesuhijo*coff coff* Digo, ¿qué?**_

_**Bye~**_


End file.
